Question: What do the following two equations represent? $4x+2y = 3$ $12x+6y = 9$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+2y = 3$ $2y = -4x+3$ $y = -2x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+6y = 9$ $6y = -12x+9$ $y = -2x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.